


Brussels sprouts

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin serves Brussels sprouts. Arthur doesn’t have good memories.





	Brussels sprouts

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry.
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'second chances'

„What’s that?“ Arthur eyed the casserole Merlin put on the table. He had been really hungry when he came back, but now he feared for the worst.

“A casserole.” Merlin smiled and reached for the spatula to put a portion on Arthur’s plate.

“I see that, but…what’s the green stuff?” Arthur wasn’t big on cooking, so usually he ate whatever Merlin served but this looked a lot like…

“Brussels sprouts. A bit more?”

Arthur wasn’t hungry anymore. “No thanks. I think…I think I’ll take a shower and then just lie down, it was a long, hard day.” He shoved his chair back.

Sighing, Merlin sat down and looked at Arthur. “Why won’t you even try it? It was a lot of work.”

“And I appreciate it, but you know what happened the last time I’ve had Brussels sprouts. I’m not going to touch them again.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Arthur glared at the offensive vegetable. 

“It wasn’t their fault that you were sick. You already didn’t feel well when you came back that day.” Merlin started to eat.

Arthur glared some more. “It was their fault. And throwing them up is hell.”

“Not as bad as sauerkraut,” Merlin replied, totally unfazed, between two bites.

Making a face, Arthur didn’t move. “You’re gross.”

“I’ll remind you next time when you got me covered in lube and cum and still wanted more.” Merlin smiled sweetly and went back to eating.

The annoyed sound he made surprised Arthur himself. Merlin had a way to turn things he said against him in an instant. “I’m not going to eat this.”

“Then I’ll call Percy. He loves Brussels sprouts. He might whine about the tons of cheese and the bacon in it, but he’ll love it nonetheless.” Merlin leaned back to get his mobile out of the front pocket of his jeans. 

Arthur frowned. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Percy, Percy was their friend, but Merlin had cooked this for him. Just for him. Not for Percy, not for anyone else. Carefully reaching for his fork, he started to poke at the dish. Maybe he could give the Brussels sprouts a second chance.

Merlin chuckled. 

Shooting him a gare, Arthur carefully put one in his mouth. “It’ll be all your fault if I have to throw up again.”

“Don’t worry,” Merlin grinned widely. “I’m going to hold your hair back.”


End file.
